The present invention relates to games. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods to ensure that a threshold game result is possible.
Many players enjoy playing games, such as puzzle games and fast paced arcade-style games (e.g., games in which a player uses skill, such as his or her planning and reflexes, to achieve a goal). In one type of word puzzle game, for example, a player is given a five-by-five xe2x80x9cgridxe2x80x9d with vertical columns and horizontal rows. A letter is displayed to the player, and the player places the letter into the grid (e.g., using a keyboard and/or a computer mouse). This process is repeated until the player completely fills the grid with letters (i.e., until the player places twenty five letters into the grid). When placing letters into the grid, the player tries to form as many words as possible across the rows and down the columns. The player receives points for each three, four, and five-letter word that he or she creates in the grid (five-letter words being associated with the most points). A xe2x80x9csuccessfulxe2x80x9d game result may require, for example, that ten five-letter words are created (i.e., a five-letter word is created across every row and down every column).
In addition to word puzzle games, many players enjoy playing graphical puzzle games. In one type of graphical puzzle game, an array of colored icons are displayed to a player. The player then selects one or more of the icons. In some games, a player is only allowed to select an icon if it neighbors at least one other icon of the same color. The selected icon is then removed from the display along with any neighboring icons of the same color, and the player receives points based on the number of icons that are removed (e.g., based on the length of the xe2x80x9cchainxe2x80x9d of neighboring icons of the same color). The remaining icons are then reconfigured, such as by having the icons move up and to the left to fill-in any holes created when icons were removed. Note that this reconfiguration may cause new patterns to emerge in the puzzle (e.g., an icon may be moved such that it now neighbors an icon of the same color). This process is repeated, for example, until no more icons can be removed, all of the icons have been removed, a predetermined number of moves have been made, and/or a predetermined period of time expires. A successful game result may require, for example, that all of the icons are removed from the display.
Players also enjoy playing arcade-style games. Examples of arcade-style games include maze games, racing games, fighting games, shooting games, and flying games. In a maze game, for example, a player moves about within a two-dimensional or three-dimensional maze (e.g., by moving an icon or other representation associated with the player). The player navigates through the maze in an attempt to achieve one or more goals. For example, the player may need to exit the maze or collect game items located within the maze. The player may need to achieve a goal, for example, within a limited number of moves (or a limited amount of movement) or a predetermined period of time. In this case, a successful game result may require, for example, that ten game items are collected within three minutes.
One way a player can play a game, such as any of the puzzle and arcade games described above, is via a player device. For example, the player may use his or her Personal Computer (PC) to access a remote Web site associated with a game provider.
However, one or more game conditions associated with game play can make it impossible for a player to achieve a successful game result. Consider, for example, the word puzzle game described above. It may be impossible to create a five-letter word across every row and down every column given a particular set of twenty five letters (e.g., a set that includes a large number of xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d characters). With respect to the graphical puzzle game described above, it may be impossible for a player to achieve a successful game result by removing all of the icons from the game display given a particular array of colored icons that are initially displayed to the player. Similarly, one or more game conditions associated with game play can make it impossible for a player to achieve a successful game result with respect to the maze game described above. For example, given the configuration of a maze and the location of game items within the maze, it may be impossible for a player to collect ten game items within three minutes.
A player may not be concerned if it is sometimes impossible to produce a successful game result during game play. For example, a player will typically not even be aware that he or she cannot select any input parameters during game play (e.g., to place letters within a grid) that will produce a successful game result. Moreover, players typically view these types of games as entertainment and do not have an expectation that every play will have a chance of producing a successful game result.
Consider, however, a game in which a player is promised that he or she has a chance to win a prize based on a game result. In this case, the player may be very concerned if no set of possible player inputs can produce a successful game result. For example, a player may be told that he or she will win a free movie ticket if ten five-letter words are created in a word puzzle game. It is likely that this player will be upset if he or she learns that, for some games, there is no way to arrange the set of letters to create ten five-letter words. That is, the players may feel that the game is being operated in an unfair manner. This may be especially true if players provide payment in exchange for game play and/or a chance to win a prize.
To alleviate problems inherent in the prior art, the present invention introduces systems and methods to ensure that a threshold game result is possible.
According to one embodiment, a game condition is established in association with a game of skill to be played by a player, and it is determined that at least one set of possible player inputs during game play will produce at least a threshold game result given the established game condition.
According to another embodiment, it is arranged for a player to provide a fee in exchange for playing a game of skill. A game condition associated with the game of skill is established, and it is determined that at least one set of possible player inputs during game play will produce at least a threshold game result given the established game condition. A player input is then received from a remote player device via a communication network, and a game result is determined based on (i) the received player input and (ii) the established game condition. It may then be arranged for the player to receive a prize based on the game result.
One embodiment of the present invention comprises: means for establishing a game condition associated with a game of skill to be played by a player; and means for determining that at least one set of possible player inputs during game play will produce at least a threshold game result given the established game condition.
Another embodiment comprises: means for arranging for a player to provide a fee in exchange for playing a game of skill; means for establishing a game condition associated with the game of skill; means for determining that at least one set of possible player inputs during game play will produce at least a threshold game result given the established game condition; means for receiving a player input from the remote player device via a communication network; means for determining a game result based on (i) the received player input and (ii) the established game condition; and means for arranging for the player to receive a prize based on the game result.